1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decorative plate for casing that is attached to an outer face of a casing so that a special designing property can be added to the casing, and also concerns such a casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in cosmetics and portable information terminals, such as portable telephones and electronic notebooks, those commodities that are characterized by specific outside appearances, for example, various designs applied thereto, have been known. In addition to those having patterns, examples of designs for such casings include those having characterized outside appearances of the casings themselves, such as those having embossed patterns, those having half mirror patterns, and those having color changes depending on the viewing angles.